Strongest under the Heavens?
by Adder007
Summary: Ranma enters the Strongest under the heavens Tournament. Ranma 0.5 and Dragonball crossover
1. Tendo Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Dragonball characters (sigh….)

In a suburb of Tokyo known as Nerima, everything was normal. That is, normal for Nerima. Anywhere else, and the National Guard would have been called to arrest several inhabitants on charges of disturbing the peace. Down one street, a purple haired girl could be seen riding her bike through the narrow streets at breakneck speed, residents dodging out of the way almost out of habit now when they heard the bell. In another lane, a boy carrying a large backpack could be seen wandering, looking for something, despite the fact that he'd passed this way 10 times in the last hour and still couldn't figure out he had to turn right instead of left. And finally, in the yard of a certain dojo, a very loud sparring match was taking place.

"Hah, you're gonna have to do better than that pops!" Ranma yelled as he back flipped away from his fathers assault. "My boy, you're going to learn some respect for your elders" Genma shouted back. He suddenly looked over Ranma's shoulder with wide eyes "Look, it's a cat!" Ranma immediately went white as chalk and turned to where his father was pointing. "Agh! Where?" With that, Genma planted a double kick squarely to Ranma's back, sending him flying into the pond. "Haha, my boy, as long as you fall for that trick, you'll never defeat me!" he bragged, despite the fact that he had used a rather underhanded technique. Suddenly a young redhaired girl came flying out of the pond "What'd ya do that for old man!" she yelled. In response to that, Genma put his thumbs in his ears and stuck out his tongue "THHHHHHBBBPPPPTTTT!"

Ranma immediately pointed to the house and yelled "Hey, look, fresh ramen!" "Where?" said Genma, immediately turning towards the house. "Right here!" yelled Ranma, picking him up by the back of his Gi and hurling him into the pond he had recently visited. "Hah! Got ya again greedy guts!" she laughed. The surface of the water bubbled and a very large panda immediately jumped out holding a wooden sign reading "You ingrate!" and the match continued, making even more of a ruckus than ever.

From inside the House they had several spectators. Nabiki Tendo sat at the table, her head propped up on one arm as usual, watching the fight. "Same old, same old" she thought to herself. "It's no fun if there's no one to bet on who wins…." Akane Tendo walked sleepily down the stairs, still in her pajamas. Although she didn't really appreciate being awakened so early on a Saturday, one look out the window and she rolled her eyes. This had happened so many times she was used to it. She yawned as she made her way into the main room to sit at the low table. "So, who's winning?" she asked her dad, who was peacefully reading the paper despite the noise. "Oh, Ranma got tossed into the pond first this time, though, as you know, Saotome followed shortly thereafter, so, not much difference between the two." Soun muttered as he read the headlines. "It's just a matter of time. One of them will get hungry soon, and then that'll be the end of it." Akane shrugged as Kasumi brought in a steaming bowl of rice. "Thanks Kasumi" she said as she filled her bowl. She was just about to dig in with her chopsticks when a loud yell followed by a thunderous crashing sound stopped her. She stood up "That didn't sound good…" and was greeted by another loud thud. "Oh no…" said Soun, tears already starting to pour down his face as he stood up. "They haven't…not that…" he cried as he realized the direction the sound had come from. Nabiki leaned out the door and looked out around the corner. Her normally bored expression lit up. "That's gonna cost a lot" she said as she immediately started jotting down figures on a notepad she always carried around. Akane walked outside, turned, and gasped.

The dojo was a ruin. It was apparent that one of the two Saotomes had thrown the other right through one of the support columns. This had caused one of the walls to fall down. Whether or not the roof followed on it's own volition or if due to retaliation from the thrown party was not apparent. What was apparent was that with the exception of two walls, the place was totaled.

"Argh!" screamed Akane. This was absurd. While the two Saotomes freeloading had been her fathers idea, and that they had nearly doubled the food bills, this was just too much. There was absolutely no way they could maintain their dojo's respect unless this was rebuilt. "Oh dear" said Kasumi, her expression still pleasant as ever. "I don't think that's going to be easy to pay for." "Ya got that right" said Nabiki, still working on the notepad. "Cost for damages, plus accounting services by yours truly, comes out to about, oh say….6 million yen" "6 MILLION!" Cried out Soun, promptly passing out. "Ranmaaaaa!" Growled Akane. Suddenly the rubble shifted and the forms of Ranma-chan and a panda crawled out. "Way to go pops…" muttered Ranma as she clambered over the rubble. "It's your fault!" proclaimed the wooden sign held by the giant panda.

As usual, during such a crisis, everyone sat in the main room while Kasumi brought tea. Soun was still sobbing on the table (after coming to) and Ranma and Genma were both still nursing bruises from Akane. Finally, Akane spoke up. "Alright you two. We've paid for your food, and for all the hot water you two have been using during your stay with us. Time for you two to pay up. NOW!" The panda held up a wooden sign "Well, we can't seem to pay for it (flip) so if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving now. Bye!" He started to drag ranma out the door by the back of her shirt but was immediately halted by another blow from Akane. "Oh, no you don't! You're not running away again Genma!" Ranma finally spoke up. "Yeah, I know we gotta pay for it Akane, but how in the world are we gonna come up with 6 million yen?" Akane immediately grabbed the front of Ranma's shirt. "You're just going to have to figure that out now, aren't you?"

"Strongest under the heavens…" said Nabiki. "What!" every one turned to the middle Tendo daughter. She was reading the paper. "Strongest under the heavens tournament. The ultimate fighting tournament. All fighting styles welcomed. Grand prize…500,000 zeni." She read "That's the currency of the place it's held. Converted to our yen….that's about 10 million yen!" . "Well then, there we go!" said Ranma. "If it's martial arts, I can do it! When is it?" Nabiki searched the article. " Uh….It says it starts a month from now. Yikes, it's on papaya island, south of Kyushu. Quite a trip."

"All right then!" said Genma, who had swiped the tea kettle and had turned himself back. "If we leave tomorrow, we should get there a few days ahead. By going on foot, we can train ourselves on the way there. Then, if both of us enter, there's a better chance of one of us bringing home the prize money." "Alright!" replied Ranma. The more she thought about this, the more she realized she might enjoy it. Finally, a chance to fight someone other than Ryoga or Pops! Plus, it'd get them out of the mess that had happened because of her stupid father.


	2. The journey begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Dragonball characters. Enjoy, RR.

As another beautiful summer sunrise rose over Nerima, Ranma and Genma stood outside the Tendo Dojo with their traveling packs on their backs. "Please…" Soun said to Genma. "Win the tournament. Otherwise we'll lose our dojo." "Yeah, don't worry about it" said Ranma. "If pops here doesn't get it, then I will." Genma turned to bop Ranma over the head. "Anyway" he continued as Ranma rubbed his head. "We'll be seeing you soon. Hey…" his eyes narrowed. "Where's Akane?" "Right here! Wait! Don't leave with out me!" Akane came running out the main gate to the Tendo dojo with a pack comparable in size to the Saotomes.

"W-wait!" exclaimed Soun. "You're not going with them are you?" "Well of course I am!" she said. "The more of us that enter, the better chance of us winning. Don't worry Dad, I can take care of myself." "Hang on a second here." Ranma spoke up. "There's no room for a tomboy like you with us, we're gonna be moving all day! You'll slow us down." He was immediately given another whack over the head, this time from his fiance. "I can take care of myself you little pervert!" Akane yelled at her fiancé. "It's my family's dojo, I can compete for the money if I want to. Any objections!" she said, glaring at Genma. "N-no" he stuttered. "None at all!" "Then lets get moving!" she said with a huff, heading down the street. As Ranma picked himself up and ran to catch up, he muttered to himself "Aww great. This is gonna be the worst trip ever…"

In the disturbance caused by the sudden addition to the party, nobody noticed the unknown watcher. Despite the fact that he was a complete klutz, the ninja known as Sasuke was very good at being hidden. Watching the scene below from the tree he had spent the night in, combined with what he had seen happen the previous day, he decided this was definitely something Master Kuno would want to hear about. In his haste to exit the tree (which ended with him landing headfirst into a garbage can) he didn't notice a strange cat with purple streaks in its fur and small ornaments around its ears.

Later that day….

Since Akane wasn't in much of a mood to speak to Ranma, the trip had gone smoothly so far. They had reached the city outskirts, and were following a main highway towards Kyushu. From there they could catch a ferry to Papaya Island. As they stopped to rest for dinner in the shade of some trees, Ranma noticed something. Akane's pack was moving. He hadn't noticed it before, since the motion of their running had obscured it. "Hey, Akane, you didn't bring that little swine along with you, did you?" he asked. "No, I didn't!" replied Akane, slightly irked at Ranma's casual reference to her darling P-chan. "Then why is your pack moving?" He asked, pointing to it. "Huh? What in the…" she went over to her pack and opened it.

"Oh how sweet!" as soon as the bag was open, several pairs of Akanes panties went flying as a wrinkled old man jumped out, wearing one of her bras on his head. "This has got to be the best trip ever!" he exclaimed to himself. His joy didn't last for long as three elbows connected with his head, driving him into the ground with X'ed out eyes. "Oh jeez, when did the old goat get in there!" groaned Ranma as Genma quickly bound the ancient pervert with a length of rope. "I don't know Ranma" Akane replied, rubbing her eyes. This trip had just gotten a lot more interesting, and not at all in a good way.

The arrival of Happosai slowed them down considerably. After tying him up and trussing him to the back of Genmas pack (He is YOUR master, Ranma pointed out) and continuing on their journey, they had to endure a string of obscenities forged over a hundred years. When resting, they let him go and fed him, but kept him on a leash. There was no way they wanted a vengeful Happosai on the loose. They had a particularly hard time restraining him whenever Akane had to duck into the woods to relieve herself, and he almost broke free when they found a stream to wash in and Akane moved down river to have some privacy. Luckily, he had been deprived of contact with Akane or her undergarments over the past days, so he was weak enough for Genma to overpower while Ranma quickly took his turn.

Back in Nerima…

Ko Long just shook her head as her great-granddaughter packed. "Xian Pu, I do not believe that this is the best course of action. Taking on Ranma head on is foolish. He is much stronger than you are" she chided. "I care not," proclaimed Xian Pu. "besides, I not need to fight Ranma. Only need to take out stupid tomboy fiancé. With Tendo gone, Ranma will be mine!" With that, she exited the room with a full back, mounted her bicycle and took of at break-neck speed. Ko Long stood at the doorway of the Neko Café, watching the receding cloud of dust. "Don't make a fool of yourself, granddaughter." she said to no one in particular.


	3. Pretournament headaches

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Dragonball Characters. I commend and envy those who do. RR, enjoy. Also, any suggestions, or match-ups that you want to see, feel free to suggest. If I like 'em, I might put 'em in. Note though, this is the first budokai in the series, so no piccolo or Tien Shinhan.

Kyushu

After a very long trip, with several escape attempts by the old pervert, they finally reached the southern end of Japan. During the last few days, Akane had taken pity on Happosai and had let him have one of her bras. While it meant they now had to put up with him constantly saying "oh how sweet" and his goadings to get Ranma to model items from his personal collection, he wasn't swearing at them anymore and he didn't try to escape again. Of course, when it came to the ferry, they immediately tied him up again and stuffed him in one of the packs so that they only had to pay for three people, this being Genma's idea of course. After a two hour journey, they finally arrived at Papaya Island.

Ranma couldn't believe it. He'd known that there were other types of strange creatures in the world. His encounters with various spirits, and of course the other cursed people of Jhusenkyo, had meant that not much surprised him anymore. But this was just too strange. There were animals who walked upright and wore clothes, and spoke too. There were humans as large as Pantutso Taro in his cursed form. There were even a few creatures that reality said shouldn't have existed, such as what looked to be a very large purple winged dragon. And all of them were apparently martial artists, since they were all entering the door with the sign for contestant signup.

As the three headed towards the booth, Ranma caught sight of something. "No…" he said to himself. "There's no way he could have gotten here…" But sure enough, a boy carrying a very large backpack and a characteristic bandana around his head could be seen asking directions to Furinken High School.

"Hey, Ryoga!" he yelled, running up to the chronic lost boy. "Huh?" Ryoga turned at the familiar voice. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the pig-tailed boy. "Ranma Saotome!" he yelled. "Why are you here? Have you come to mock me just because I can't find my way?" "Hey, take it easy Ryoga" said Akane, suddenly appearing at Ranmas side. "We're just here to enter the tournament for the prize money so that SOMEONE…" she glared at Ranma and Genma, "can pay up for something they did!" "Tournament?" Ryoga asked. "Is that what this crowd is for?" "Yeah!" replied Ranma "It's the 'Strongest under the Heavens' tournament. There's a prize equivalent to 10 million yen! And it's gonna be mine."

But Ryoga wasn't listening. "10 million…." He thought. "All the things I could do…" his head was immediately filled with images of taking Akane on a cruise ship and dining at expensive restaurants by candlelight. And Ranma would be gone, too ashamed of his defeat at the hands of Ryoga. "Alright Saotome!" he said, going eye to eye with Ranma "I don't know what you did to make Akane angry at you, but I'll make you pay for it! I'm entering the tournament!" With that he started to storm off before getting stopped by Ranma grabbing his shoulder. "Pig-boy…" Ranma said quietly. "It's that way." He pointed toward the building with the sign. "I knew that!" Ryoga yelled, and finally moved in the right direction.

"Well" Ranma sighed. "This just made things more interesting." His eyes then lit up. "I hope I get to face him. We're always getting interrupted by some one like Xian Pu or Kuno, and we never get to finish our matches." Suddenly an all too familiar voice yelled "Saotome! Vengeance will be mine!" Ranma's face fell as he recognized the figure wearing blue robes and hefting a wooden boken. "Oh great…" he muttered. "Just what we need. The Blue Blunder of Furinken high."

Suddenly seeing that Akane was with Ranma, Tatewaki Kuno began another tirade. "Ah! So you have abducted the fair Akane Tendo! Your actions will not go unpunished this time! And no vile sorcery will save you either!" Ranma just rolled his eyes and assumed a fighting stance. But he then noticed that Kuno was not drawing his sword. "Huh?" he asked. "Aren't you gonna "avenge" Akane?" Kuno merely sneered. "No, nothing so unsophisticated. I have been informed that you are entering the tournament here on the island. I will enter the tournament myself, and then vanquish you, winning the prize and the hand of lovely Akane Tendo at the same time!" With that, he turned the building and left. "Give me a break…" muttered Ranma. "Does he even know that no weapons are allowed in this tournament?" "Most likely not" replied Genma. "It doesn't matter. He'll be out of our hair relatively soon. From what I've heard from you and Akane, he isn't that much without his boken." At that moment they heard a scream.

The two Saotomes turned to see Happosai clinging to some poor women, quickly dodging her elbow, and immediately jumping to the next. Akane was on the ground, her pack burst open and clothes everywhere. "Aww, I knew we shouldn't have given him one of Akane's things!" cursed Ranma. "He got strong enough to break the ropes." "Don't worry my boy" Genma said with a shake of his head. "At least he isn't bothering us anymore." Ranma bent down to where akane was picking up her stuff "Here, let me help you with that" he offered, but was quickly clobbered in the face. "I CAN GET IT!" yelled Akane, clearly enraged. "Well, ya didn't have to hit me! You are so uncute!" Ranma yelled back, nursing his bruised cheek. Both turned away from each other with a "humph!" while Genma just stared.

Just as they were about to enter the line for sign up, the sound of a bicycle bell caught Ranma's ears. Instinctively he jumped into the air with a back-flip, narrowly missing being turned into road-kill by Xian Pu. "Nihao Airen!" she beamed. "Aww great, first Ryoga, then Kuno, now you!" Ranma said. "Can't a guy enter a tournament in peace?" "You are happy to see me yes?" continued the Chinese amazon, completely oblivious to Ranma's reaction. She then caught sight of Akane. "Ah ha! Stupid tomboy girl." She went right up in Akane's face. "I enter tournament too! Winner get Ranma, is clear?" By this point Akane was in even more of a bad mood. "Why you little!" she yelled. "You stay away from my fiance!" "Oops" said Xian Pu with a teasing grin. "Getting late. Must say good bye Airen!" with that, she planted a kiss on Ranma's cheek before running to the line. "Uh…Akane" he stuttered, seeing the look on her face. "I didn't have anything to do with GYAAAAAAAAA!" he was cut off short as Akane booted him into the horizon.


End file.
